Hera's freedom
by violet953
Summary: Hera has had enough of Zeus's unfaithfulness and seeks to gain freedom from his hold on her heart. But what will happen when she meets a human man?


Hera knew that it was pointless. Her husband would never change his ways. Every time she saw him with another woman it tore her heart into pieces. After all of the betrayal her heart had gone dark and empty, it seemed as if it would never be able to truly love someone again. Hera dreamed of a day when Zeus would love her and her alone. That he would tenderly embrace her and softly whisper how much he loved her. Still it was only a dream and everyone knew that dreams rarely came true.

At first Hera tolerated the infidelity of her husband, never showing her pain and sadness. Secretly crying herself to sleep; her sobs only a soft whimper as not to alarm the other gods of her weakness. She had an appearance to uphold as the Queen of the Gods and must demonstrate a composed expression no matter what the circumstance.

But she couldn't put up the facade for much longer. Her emotions slipped more and more each time she found him holding a different woman. Didn't he understand how much his unfaithfulness wounded her? Hera was the goddess of marriage, and as such had to present the image of blissful matrimony. With each affair he scathed her heart along with her pride. She had enough of such an empty marriage.

Hera had to get away from him; she had to get away from mount Olympus. She knew that Zeus would never allow her run away, his arrogance would never allow it, and so she decided to leave during their annual celebration. All she would have to do is patiently wait for the right moment and then she would be free of Zeus and his hold on her heart. She would find a husband that would be like what she had always imagined as a child; the perfect husband, who loved his wife more than anything in the world.

As the celebration went on, gods and goddesses including Apollo, Hades, Athena and Aphrodite arrived, greeting her kindly. That was the one thing that she would miss the most, she had so many companions that had been kind to her even before she had become Queen of the Gods. Suddenly Zeus appeared behind her, greeting her with a peck on her cheek. Hera shivered thinking of the other women that had been kissed by his very lips. Still, she couldn't help but notice the slight warmth where he had kissed her. With that she knew that she had to get away while her emotions still allowed her.

Hera trekked down mount Olympus trying to get to the bottom before the festivity ended and someone noticed her absence. It had been easy to slip away while Zeus was too preoccupied with greeting guests to notice. Hera reached the foot of the mountain, the sun was setting and a large field of sunflowers as vast as the eyes could see stood in front of her; It was a sight to behold. Breaking her gaze from the beautiful view she went onward hoping to find some of human society where she could start anew.

She had altered her appearance somewhat so that she would not stand out or be recognized among the humans. As she entered a small village she saw people passing by, some in a hurry to get home and others shopping at nearby stalls, behest for a lower price. Hera admired the trinkets and other items that filled the stall's many shelves. From behind her she heard a group of voices arguing. A short man was angry with a stall owner about the price of a vase, flailing his arms around in protest. Hera wasn't interested in the childish argument and went on her way nonchalantly. "Watch out above you!"A man's voice suddenly called out to Hera. She quickly looked over seeing a vase, which had fallen during the dispute, coming straight at her. Hera felt something push her down just as she heard the vase shatter against the ground. A man lay atop of her shielding her from the debris; his beautiful eyes staring into hers concernedly as everything around her slowly turned a deep black.

Well this is my first story so i really hope you like it. Please review, no matter how harsh the criticism is it will still be helpful in improving my writing skills.

Hopefully I will have time to continue this because i really like where it is going so far.


End file.
